Tired Radio
by LeSkuh
Summary: Final Chapter Vicky had never believed that Tootie would be able to do anything, but lately the girl had been proving her wrong. Lately, Vicky had thought that maybe the youngest could handle herself. Lately, Tootie hadn’t needed Vicky to protect her.
1. Chapter One

**Tired Radio**

.:Squirrel Tamer:.

:.-**Chapter One**-.:

That was it, the last straw. She didn't care about curfews, she didn't care about what the Overlord said, and she didn't even care about the threat of death. She just wanted _out. _Her household had finally become too much for her to take. She was just sitting there hugging an old doll to her body and soaking in the memories it brought when her sister (who had just walked in after being gone for three whole days) took one look at the doll in her thin arms and began to scream at her.

_ "You weak little child! Stop moping around all the time! You are so worthless and pathetic! He's not coming back! He's NEVER coming back!"_

She ran.

And she was still running. Her sister was a mean, cruel and vindictive person and both of the siblings hated each other. Tootie had always put up with Vicky's torment, but it had finally become too much. She couldn't take it anymore. She was done trying to please her sister. She was done trying to obtain a love that didn't exist.

She choked back a sob as she nearly tripped over her own feet.

The world was so much darker now.

It had been three years ago when the Overlord took control. She had been sitting outside playing with a bunch of her dolls when her mother's timid voice called her inside. She entered the house and then wasn't allowed back outside for the rest of the day even when she complained about how she just wanted to get her dolls.

The next day Vicky had been summoned via a note tacked to the front door. Tootie was still unsure of what was happening, because all she kept hearing were small snippets of conversations and a lot of words used over and over again. Words like "Overlord", "teacher" and "weapon". She wasn't allowed to watch TV or go outside. So she ended up spending the whole day in her room writing love poems about her not-so secret crush, Timmy Turner.

Vicky came home late that night, but Tootie never got a chance to ask her about what had happened, because she was gone by the next morning.

She eventually learned that some wicked man had managed to create a terrible weapon that threatened the entire world. All countries had immediately given in to the threat and announced him supreme ruler. She never found out who he was exactly, but she knew that many people in her town had known him personally.

In any case their new ruler was harsh and unyielding. He had set up strict curfews and each person was forced to carry around an identification card with a certain number on it. Tootie became T-5542. She was no longer allowed to play dolls in the backyard and most writing was prohibited. Somewhere over the course of time all of the history books had been changed so that the only hero was the Overlord. She considered school to be pointless; she was now attending an all girls' school and none of the material they taught was real and it was all just fixed propaganda to support the Overlord. Life became unbearable and yet she somehow managed to keep on going.

Though she now knew what had happened in the overall world, she still did not know why her sister was summoned on the second day of the take over or why she was now gone for days or weeks at a time.

But Tootie no longer cared. She was sick of her sheltered life and sick of the lies and sick of hiding and of being scared. She just wanted to see something real again. She just wanted to escape the cruelty of a sister that didn't love her and the family that was too afraid to let her know what was going on. She just longed for something warm and tender that she hadn't seen in so long. She just wanted to see Timmy Turner, the boy who had stolen her heart so many years ago.

:.-_Still Can't Turn Away_-.:

Vicky ran without thought or feeling. She ran because she had to, because her sister was making a real dumbass out of herself and it was all Vicky's fault. She ran, because if Tootie reached her destination she would surely be killed. It was one of the most valued places in the world and the Overlord would not let a soul disturb the place. The guards were told to kill first, and ask questions later. Vicky herself was still not sure how to get inside, though she still had a few years to come up with a good plan.

'_Tootie you numbskull...'_ Vicky berated her younger sibling in her head, '_If you die its going to be all my fault. I don't want your death on my hands, kid. Mortal enemies or not, you're still my sister.'_

Of course she'd never say that to Tootie. She did, after all, have a reputation to maintain.

She smirked. Her reputation was more important now than ever before. It instilled the rebellion to act and it urged the opposition to back down. When skirmishes broke out she was near invincible. Neither side aimed at her. She was valuable property as far as the Overlord was concerned. He'd seen her in action many times before and knew that she made a better bad girl than a good girl.

It felt so weird being the hero, but she had never been _completely_ evil. Besides, she didn't like sharing the spotlight. She wasn't willing to be known as the Overlord's right hand man. She wouldn't have accepted a position any lower than Overlord itself.

She skidded to a halt in front of an old run down looking house. She watched as a smaller figure headed towards the front steps. She gazed in fear as the raven-haired teen slowly approached her beloved Timmy Turner who lay calmly with his back against the wall of his house.

"Dammit Tootie." Vicky swore darkly under her breath as she ripped a walkie-talkie from her side. She took a deep breath in and began to speak. Lord knew that her words would not be welcomed with open arms. She could just imagine the verbal beating she was about to get. She grimaced.

"Hey PINKY? It's RED."

Swiftly, Vicky withdrew a small pistol from her pocket.

"I'm having a bit of a situation..."

:.-_Never Thought You'd Lose_-.:

"Timmy! NO!"

Her scream was loud and real and full of heart wrenching anguish and she knew somewhere inside of her that she was dying. She _had_ to be dying, because she couldn't live in a world without him. She made a feeble attempt to throw her small fragile body across his to save him from the hail of bullets, but she couldn't. In the end she just wasn't strong enough.

But someone else was. Red hair, hard eyes and warrior paint. Her bones cracked with each movement and her jaw was firmly set. She was in front of the small boy and fighting with all of her might. But she wasn't trying to stop them from hurting him...No, instead she was trying to make her way towards...

"Get the hell up Tootie! We have to move out of here! What the hell were you thinking!" Vicky screamed near the smaller girl's head. She grabbed her younger sibling by the scruff of her neck and began pulling her towards the exit, bullets exploding all around them. Tootie was frozen for a moment before she began to struggle.

"NO! Timmy! He's - He's..." She sniffed. The boy lay propped against a wall, seemingly dead and only the slight rise and fall of his chest let her know otherwise. She glanced at him with her eyes full of emotion and loss. She took in his small form that she hadn't had the pleasure of gazing upon in much longer than she would have liked. It amazed her how much someone could change over a period of only three years.

"Idiot." Vicky snarled and began pulling Tootie again. She thanked a higher power that the soldiers' aim had become rather sloppy after years of seeing absolutely no action (for who, after all, was that interested in a small pink-hatted boy?). However, she still wasn't willing to slow down and risk being in the line of a lucky shot. "He isn't dead. He isn't going to die. He's sleeping. And he'll be both asleep and near indestructible for four more years."

"B-but..." Tootie finally finished struggling and even began to move along with her sister, though somewhat reluctantly. She just didn't understand. "How? Why?"

"I don't know the whole story." Vicky admitted as she pulled Tootie along behind her at a run. "All I know is that not too soon after he fell asleep the Overlord took control of Earth and then soon went on to dominate Fairy World. Which is why he now has so much magic under his command. He sent troops to destroy the Turner kid, but they couldn't. I don't know why, so don't ask. PINK once came close to telling me... She told me: 'A wish had yet to be fulfilled'... I still don't understand it... Anyway, you risked your life in coming here. No one's allowed in. All of those soldiers are waiting for the twerp to wake up."

"Timmy...You mean...When he wakes up they're gonna?..." She couldn't bring herself to finish that statement.

Tootie saw her older sister's glare soften a little and knew what it meant. Tootie whimpered and choked back a small sob. What did they want with him!

"Never mind that." Vicky's harsh tone returned yet again. "We have to get out of here and make it to somewhere safe."

"Home?" Tootie questioned slowly.

"No. It's time that you finally joined the rebellion."

And at that moment Tootie knew that she'd never go home again.

:.-_Got Lost Or Thrown Away_-.:

A/N: First of five parts.

This story's title and the words used in the page breaks are from the GooGoo Dolls song 'Name'.

I guess this story would kind of be AU, but I like to consider it a 'what if' story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents, or the song 'Name'. You'll have to take it up with Butch Hartman and the GooGoo Dolls.


	2. Chapter Two

**Tired Radio**

.:Squirrel Tamer:.

:.-**Chapter Two**-.:

"I thought we were going to the headquarters." Tootie complained more loudly than Vicky would have liked. Her older sister glared and then clamped a hand over Tootie's mouth, but Tootie refused to be silent. She angrily pushed the hand away from her and stuck her hands on her hips. Hips which had only just recently begun to develop, along with two small bumps on her chest. Tootie barely noticed, but it was obvious to everyone else who knew her that her clothing was beginning to cling tighter to certain areas and that puberty had at last come to the small girl. "Blegh!" She spat in disgust. "Now tell me where you're taking me!"

Vicky growled at her sister's insolence, but then smirked. Obviously her years of abuse towards Tootie had finally managed to harden the girl. Vicky knew it was terrible, but in some sick and twisted way she was actually quite pleased. The sooner her sibling realized the cruelty of the world the sooner she'd be able to defend herself. Defending yourself was everything when you became a rebel. If you couldn't defend yourself then you died. It was the unspoken rule and Vicky lived it everyday.

"Hush, you little idiot. Do you want to attract attention to yourself? If we get caught we get killed. Is that what you want, _little sister_?" Her words cut through the air and Tootie shivered. Why was she always so intimidated when Vicky spoke? Why was she visibly shaking after only a few harsh words?

_Because you trust her… Because you know that everything she says is absolute truth… Because you see it in her eyes._

"I-..." Tootie's voice faltered and faded away completely. Oh how she yearned to stand defiantly and glare back just as icily at the red haired she-devil and say 'Maybe that's exactly what I want', but she didn't have the fierce gaze or the anger or anything that could make her that brave.

_Oh sure, you can defend Timmy to the death and yet you can't even protect yourself. Pathetic._

"Now shush. When we reach the next corner we're going to turn right and then -" But Vicky never got to finish whatever it was she wanted to say as she was interrupted by a loud crackling at that very moment.

"RED! Where are you! What do you think you're doing! Is the civilian safe? The magic around the package held, didn't it? What is going on!"

Vicky raised an apologetic eyebrow in Tootie's direction and then pulled a walkie-talkie out of her pocket. Tootie watched in fascination as Vicky took a deep breath in as if to brace herself and then brought the small box to her lips.

"Shut-up, PINKY. You'll give away our position." She whispered harshly, but softly back.

"_Our_! The civilian is _with _you! What the hell are you doing!" The annoyed voice pressed on. Vicky snarled and looked about ready to fling the small device against the nearest brick wall. Obviously 'RED' didn't get along too well with 'PINKY'.

"Everything's fine. So shush." Vicky managed to blurt out through gritted teeth. "The civilian is coming back to the base with me. She's tough enough and I will take responsibility for her. She knows too much already. It's the only way so don't gripe. Besides the Overlord is most likely preparing a manhunt to find us both as we speak. We're zigzagging, so we won't be tagged. I want the civilian on my official team, PINK. Codename:..." Vicky looked her sister up and down for a moment. "TOOT."

"I don't know if PRINCESS will be too fond of this suggestion."

"PRINCESS can kiss my ass. It's not like we're friends anyway, so I don't care what the hell she thinks. I'm team leader and I want TOOT with me."

"Just because you're near immune to their threats, doesn't mean that you can automatically make all the decisions. _The rebellion_ will discuss it while you make your way over here and _the rebellion_ will make the final decision. Don't get high and mighty on us RED."

Vicky bared her teeth and raised a finger to make a rather rude gesture towards the walkie-talkie. It seemed like a wasted effort since the other speaker could not see it through the small black box...or so Tootie had thought.

"Saw that." PINK chimed through the box. "You always seem to forget that magic really does exist."

"Or maybe I just wanted you to see how much I _love _you, PINKY." Vicky said sweetly and then in one quick jerk she threw the electronic (or perhaps magic?) device up against a nearby wall, startling Tootie. She cackled as it split into a bunch of smaller pieces. Tootie whimpered slightly at the pointless display of violence. Vicky turned back to her and bared her teeth.

"She's such a nag, eh little sister?" She said with a wicked grin. She held out her arm and bowed to her younger sister.

"Well then...shall we?"

Tootie nodded silently and they moved again.

:.-_Grown Up Orphans_-.:

"I wasn't always like this, ya know?"

Tootie didn't say anything. She didn't know if she really wanted to hear Vicky's heartfelt confessions. She didn't think she wanted to try and step in her evil sister's shoes. She didn't want to be tempted with the thought that some shred of humanity could exist in such an empty shell. Vicky had lost all good emotions a long time ago. Now she was just a human shaped ball of rage and cruelty.

"Okay."

Vicky glanced towards the raven-haired girl.

"I take it you don't really want to hear this."

"Not especially..." Tootie admitted quite calmly. Oh how she longed for it to be three years ago. She just wanted for all of this to be one big nightmare. She longed to hug Timmy one last time, longed to play with her dolls, longed to listen to her mother's singing, longed to see her father chopping up vegetables for their dinner. Hell, she didn't even think that she would mind hearing one of Vicky's old threats. The kind of threats Vicky used to make that were filled with emotion and passion and anger and fury, but were nothing really. She just wanted to hear an empty threat that she knew deep down Vicky would never even dream of seeing through.

"Well that's too damn bad, because you need to hear this whether you want to or not."

"..."

"Like I said; I wasn't always like this. But things always happen, things that you can't take back. Bad things that mommies and daddies don't like to talk about, because it hurts too much. Things that they want little girls to forget. Things that little girls can't forget no matter how hard they try. Things that happened back in the times when mommies and daddies weren't so nice and obedient. Times when mommies were flushed red with alcohol and daddies were mad all the time. Times when you showed love with your hands and your fury instead of your words and kindness."

Tootie didn't say anything. She didn't care anymore. It no longer even mattered if her parents had hit Vicky until she died. Vicky deserved it. She deserved to die for all of the threats and all of the anger and all the harsh cruel words.

Tootie bit down on her lip to the point of drawing blood. She didn't want to hear any of this at all. She didn't want to hear her sister's excuses.

"By the time they finally realized what they were doing and then stopped it was far too late. I was changed. I was no longer giggly and bubbly or anything that a little girl should have been. I was cold and cruel and merciless, because that's how things were in the real world. Fairy tales didn't exist and heroes were a joke. I wanted to teach you that, too. I always wanted to teach you that particular lesson, because you were weak. You've always been weak, Tootie. I really hated that about you."

Tears? Why was she crying over things that had never happened? None of it was real. Vicky was just toying with her. Her horrible sister was now using the last of Tootie's hope for Vicky and twisting it just to spite Tootie. Her parents were nice and kind and full of love and devotion for their children and...

Broken and bent and weak and fading...

"Why didn't they fight it?" Tootie asked aloud.

"They no longer knew how. They had lost their wills a long time ago. They've been nothing but shadows for as long as you've been alive. They realized that they were doing exactly what their mommies and daddies had done to them and they hated themselves. They hated themselves so much that they died. They've been dead for years, but you just didn't want to see."

"I don't believe you." Tootie gasped out as she wept openly into her hands.

"I'm sorry." Vicky told her softly. "...You won't see them ever again."

Tootie didn't speak. She had run out of things to say a long time ago.

She ran.

:.-_That's A Shame_-.:

A/N: Second of five parts. If you didn't understand the whole PINK 'I saw that thing' it just implies that PINK is a fairy and can see Vicky while she's speaking, even if Vicky can't see her, because PINK has magic.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**Eternal Silence: **Yeah...its pretty easy to figure out who the Overlord and PINK are...but that's pretty much because I didn't want trying to figure out who is who to be the point of the story. I want it to focus on Vicky and Tootie's sibling bond.

**Soulful-Sin: **:Grins: Don't worry about it. Its a pretty weird story and there's not much point to it...So if it doesn't really appeal to you its okay.

**alisha120058: **Thanks!

**Moonjava: **Hee. Vicky's gonna be in it through the whole thing. It's just a short little chaptered story about the sisters' relationship.


	3. Chapter Three

**Tired Radio**

.:Squirrel Tamer:.

:.-**Chapter Three**-.:

The chilled air cut through Tootie and her shaking body protested at being pushed beyond its limits while she ran. But she wouldn't stop. How could she? She didn't want Vicky to find her, didn't want to hear what the evil redhead had to say. It was all lies anyway, right? Tootie swallowed back tears. Yeah, it had to be lies, because Vicky _never _told the truth.

_You're wrong, _a small voice in the back of her mind nagged, _she lies to adults, but never to you. She always told you and Timmy straight out. And she only lies to adults because they can't be trusted because they use their fists instead of their words. Mommies and daddies make the babies cry because the babies just want love and the mommies and daddies no longer have love to give..._

"NO!" Tootie screeched and skidded to a halt, she bent down to cradle her head in her hands. "My parents didn't...they wouldn't...they'd _never_..."

But they had and Tootie knew it was true.

She was breaking down, her whole self finally crumbling. Brought down because of years of mistreatment from her sister, years of unreciprocated love from the only boy who'd ever stolen her heart and years of scorn from her fellow classmates who saw her as a pest and an easy target. She was only trying to get by. She was only trying to _live._ But nothing was right and everything was breaking. Her sister was still evil, but with good reason. Timmy would die the moment he awoke from his long slumber. And she'd never see her class again because she was now going off to play hero. Parts of her were happy, but parts of her were dying.

She was thirteen. She was too young to carry so much weight upon her shoulders. She didn't want to join a rebellion where she'd have to answer to a nagging lady known simply as PINK. She didn't want to be agent TOOT. She didn't want to have parents who had never told her anything. She didn't want to be kind to Vicky anymore. She was done.

"Don't move."

Her eyes widened and she almost screamed as something cold pressed against her temple.

"If you move I'll shoot."

Tears began sliding down her cheeks and she didn't know how she had the strength to stand anymore.

She felt something soft press against her cheek. Hot breath moved across her face and down her neck. A hand caressed the outside of her leg and slowly began sliding towards her inner thighs. She gasped.

"Shut-up, little girl." The angry voice threatened.

It was too much for her, too much for just one person to stand. She hated so many things in her life, but there was one thing she hated above it all...

"I'm so fuckin' sick of being afraid of _everything_!" She cried as she flung herself around and threw an enraged fist towards her attacker. She heard a crack as she made contact with his jaw. He fell back and lay upon the ground bleeding.

It had been one of the Overlords' soldiers. A faceless man who stirred no emotions within her. She felt no guilt in hitting him. He deserved what he got.

"Bravo." A sarcastic little voice whispered from nearby. Tootie whirled around ready to take out anyone else who tried to mess with her, but the voice only belonged to an evil older sister with fiery red hair and the ability to make Tootie miserable no matter what.

"Why did you follow me? I want you to go away. I'm not afraid of you anymore. I'm not afraid of anyone anymore." That was a lie and she knew it. She was always going to have some fear, but for once it would be fear for herself, a dark fear for her life and her world that she would attempt to overcome at every turn.

"Slow down, kiddo." Vicky said moving slowly towards her angry sister. "Look, I'm sorry if I said too much. I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought you'd want to know is all."

"I'm not upset." The lies were starting to come so easy. "I just didn't want to be around you anymore." Hmm... Not all lies apparently. "I hate you, Vicky."

Gawds that felt good. Tootie had been waiting years to say that to Vicky, but had never been brave enough. But she was broken and torn and she had just knocked a man to the ground and she was sick of being afraid all the time.

Her triumphant moment faded quickly as Vicky's face turned into a scowl. She snarled and leapt towards Tootie who screamed and closed her eyes, braced for the impact. But it never came.

She lifted an eyelid to see Vicky throwing fist after fist to the man who had tried to attack Tootie earlier. Tootie shivered. The man had moved from the spot he had fallen to.

_He must have got up while you were talking. He must have got up and taken his gun and aimed and... Vicky saw. Vicky saw and she stopped him. Vicky saved your life...again._

"Here." Vicky's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked towards her sister and then down to her sibling's hand. In it was the soldier's gun. Vicky was trying to get Tootie to take it.

Tootie felt bile rise in her throat, but managed to swallow it back down. She took the weapon in her hand and pocketed it carefully. She then sunk to the ground and held her head in her hands. She was far beyond the breaking point. She was now over the deep end with absolutely no hope of going back.

"I'm sorry." Vicky's words sounded almost sincere and it was enough. Tootie stood shakily and threw her sister a small smile.

"I'm ready."

Vicky's next words were soft and low and if you listened close enough, filled with regret.

"I know."

:.-_Scars Are Souvenirs_-.:

"We sleep here tonight." Vicky said without emotion as she sat down upon the ground. They were behind an old warehouse, by a large trashcan and a few boxes littered the area. Tootie was exhausted, but unwilling to rest in such filthy conditions.

"But..." She began to protest, but Vicky shot her a glare. "Never mind."

Vicky sat down and motioned for Tootie to join her. The younger girl obliged and sat down behind her so that they were propped against each other's backs. They sat in silence for a few minutes feeling the rise and fall of each other's bodies as they breathed deeply and calmly. It was almost peaceful.

They had been walking all day. Vicky had led Tootie on a wild walk all around the city. She was now utterly lost as streets had eventually blended into one continuous road that stretched on into eternity. It was driving her mad.

Tootie's feet were aching and her eyelids were drooping and she felt herself beginning to drift off.

"You love him, right?" Vicky's words were oh so soft. Tootie slowly pried her eyes open.

"Hmm?" She wondered aloud.

"Timmy. You love him, right?"

What kind of question was that? _Everyone _knew how much she had obsessed over Timmy. _Everyone _knew she was head over heels in love with the boy. Why did Vicky even have to ask? It was common knowledge, no big secret.

"Yeah..." Her voice was hesitant. What was the evil sibling planning?

"All right. I guess we still have some hurdles to jump. But goodnight for now, kid."

Tootie was utterly confused, but she didn't question. She was far too tired to try and begin to tear down Vicky's words.

"Before you fall asleep I just want to let you know that I'm kind of proud of you." Vicky's words were strained and reluctant and Tootie could sense that they were difficult for the red-haired one to admit.

"But...Why?" Tootie questioned softly. Her energy was almost gone. She hardly had the strength to stay awake.

"Because you fought for yourself. Because you found the strength to defend yourself. Because you aren't as weak as I thought you were. Because...I don't know." Her voice grew quiet. "...Because you're my sister and even though I don't often show it, I _do _love you."

But Tootie was already asleep.

:.-_Did You Lose Yourself_-.:

A/N: Third of five parts.

****

Eek...sorry about the rapey part, but I needed to have Tootie defend herself against _someone_. Don't worry that's as sexual as this story gets.****

****

**Alisha120058:** Heehee. Thanks again for the comment!

**Ranma Matsuri:** Sorry...but this story isn't going to go into the whole Overlord, saving Timmy and the world direction. If I ever get enough inspiration I'd sure like to give that one a try, but for now you get just a taste of that world and a sister story.

**Mister Blue:** I'm glad you're enjoying it. I hope it doesn't disappoint you.

**Eternal Silence:** Thanks for reading. And I'm glad you like the idea of a short little story on the sister's relationship. This was really fun to write.

****

Disclaimer: See first chapter.


	4. Chapter Four

**Tired Radio**

.:Squirrel Tamer:.

:.-**Chapter Four**-.:

"Mornin' sleepy head."

There aren't many things that are more unpleasant than waking up to the sight of a gun aimed at your forehead. Although it is much worse when it's your annoying little sister who's got her finger on the trigger.

"What the hell?..." Vicky could only just manage to spit out as she opened her eyes slowly. Her mind was still filled with the grogginess of early morning and she couldn't quite register what was going on, but if she didn't know any better she could have sworn that Tootie was holding a gun to her head.

"Don't move."

_You've got to be friggin' kidding me..._ Vicky thought to herself, _the twerpette does _NOT _have a gun to my head. Just who does she think she is, anyway?_

"Look, sis, it's been a real blast so far, but there are a few things we need to discuss."

Vicky felt herself beginning to panic as a billion 'what ifs?' suddenly popped into her head. What if Tootie was really part of the Overlord's army? What if this was all a trap to get to Vicky? What if Tootie pulled that trigger? What would happen to the resistance then?

"Put the gun down Tootie." Vicky said through clenched teeth. Tootie's arm shook and seemed to almost go down for a moment, before she steadied it. Vicky could've killed her.

"Idiot. If you kill me, you kill Timmy's only hope."

That really did it. Tears were streaming down the young girl's cheeks and she had to fight back the urge to weep.

"I don't want to kill you. I just...I want to know some things."

"Put the gun down and maybe I'll tell you."

It was so unfair. Vicky was so much better at threats and force than Tootie was. Just once Tootie wanted to appear intimidating to the elder sibling, but it never worked. Vicky had words and real spiteful emotions and just knew how to frighten people.

"Fine." Tootie said almost bitterly.

She lowered the gun and Vicky pounced.

Tootie screamed in pain as Vicky unkindly twisted her arm behind her back and pulled on her hair. She growled in Tootie's ear and then spoke in harsh, low tones.

"Don't even _think_ about trying that again. I saved your life twice now. I don't need an ungrateful wench following me around. I'm doing you a favor, baby sister. Don't you ever forget it."

Tootie whimpered and Vicky released her. It was strange. She knew Vicky would never actually hurt her and yet she was still miserably afraid of the evil sibling. Her threats didn't _seem _empty and her insults didn't _feel_ meaningless. Instead everything awful about her sister seemed to be magnified times a thousand.

"Now." Vicky said with a small smile. "What did you want to ask me?"

Tootie's head was filled with questions, but none of them seemed right or appropriate. Eventually she managed to blurt out:

"Why did you come back?"

An interesting question. Why _did _Vicky go back to visit her family even though she seemed to hate Tootie and her parents had done cruel things to her as a child? What was the point of returning?

"No matter how much I hate them, they're still my parents. Or they were. I'm sure the Overlord's soldiers have slit their throats by now." Tootie almost choked on her own spit at her sister's words, but managed to quell it. "Besides it gave me chances to check up on the twerp and the soldiers assigned to guarding him. We've been planning a rescue mission for the past three years and plan on continuing to fine-tune it for a later date. We may have to do things differently now, thanks to you. Security will be stepped up and there will be a greater interest to protect it from the rebellion. It's unfortunate, but we'll just have to work through these new problems."

"Why is Timmy so important?"

Vicky had to pause and think for a moment.

"Because...he's saved us before. He's been able to stop bad things from happening. Because the resistance won't follow anyone else. Because he just _has _to lead us. Because we don't have any other plans. We fight little fights and do little tasks to screw the Overlord over, but we're just an annoyance, a bug that he just swats away. Timmy will lead us to victory. Everyone thinks so. Except me. And PINK. Because we haven't forgotten that he's just a kid. I'm not saying he _couldn't_. I just think that it isn't right for us to rely on him, but no one will follow me."

Tootie felt an odd emotion boiling in the pit of her stomach. Something in the way Vicky had said those last two sentences made her mad. There was an unusual softness and care in her voice and Tootie could sense that there was more to it than just words.

"Oh."

Vicky looked frightened for a moment and Tootie knew that Vicky was afraid that Tootie had picked up the small quiver in her voice. Tootie grinned to hide the fact that she had.

"So how comes you never talked to me like this before?"

"Because..." Vicky began, "You were still a kid and didn't need to know about the rebellion and because you were weak and feeble and I didn't think you'd be able to handle it. I don't relate to you well Tootie. We're like night and day, you and I. I was only ready to take you to the base because you had gotten yourself mixed up in this mess like an idiot, but even though I never really liked you that much I wasn't willing to let you be killed when the guards went looking for you. So I brought you along with me, and I felt guilty, because you didn't belong there. You were weak and scared and you never fought against anything. You never stood up for yourself, but lately..." Vicky smiled. "You really socked that guy and it took some balls for you to stand up to me today. That gun stunt was actually quite spectacular (not saying you should ever try it again) but still it makes me feel confidant that you may be able to handle yourself someday."

"Anyway," Vicky said as she stood and brushed off her pants. "It's time we started heading out."

And so day two of their journey began.

:.-_Way Too Fast_-.:

As their journey continued Tootie found herself thinking about the past day over and over again. She hadn't meant for things to turn out the way they had and she wished things had been different and yet at the same time she was having the time of her life. Adventures were for storybooks. They never happened in real life.

And yet there she was, Tootie herself, on her way to some unknown rebel base with her not-so-evil sister, Vicky, whom she used to hate, but now was beginning to respect and possibly even care for again. It was crazy, it was ludicrous and it had to be a lie, but it was real and true and she was more amazed than anyone else.

She was happier than she had been in years. Her sister did love her and one day she'd be saving the world with the love of her life, Timmy Turner and she was going to be a hero. She didn't think about her parents, because she didn't want to think about what could have happened to them. And so she had no worries and no sadness and things were finally looking up for her.

Which is why she wasn't all that surprised when everything went to hell again.

:.-_Nothing To Believe_**-**.:

"This is bad." Tootie screeched as she tried forcing herself even lower to the ground. The constant hail of bullets hitting against the trashcan was beginning to give her a headache.

"Shut-up." Vicky spoke, enraged. She didn't see a way out of this. They were close to the headquarters. She could make a mad dash to the base, but at the risk of being caught and the entire Dimmsdale rebellion would be revealed. And besides Tootie was with her and she wasn't about to let her only sister get hurt, no matter how much the little punk bugged her.

"When they take me go straight down this road, turn right and then head for the white door. Knock on it five times and then say 'Ti Voglio Amar' (1) . But be quick about it." Vicky ordered. Tootie opened her mouth to speak, but Vicky was already getting to her feet.

"Hey!" She screeched loudly and the firing stopped for a moment. She couldn't believe that they'd snuck up on her. It was so unlike her to let her guard down...damnable little sisters. "Stop shooting ya idiots. I'm valuable property." She stepped out from behind the trashcan and placed her hands on her hips. "Name's Vicky. _Icky _Vicky."

Tootie could feel Vicky glaring at her out of the corner of her eye, but she was too frozen to move. What on earth was Vicky thinking?

The guards began to murmur excitedly amongst themselves. Ah, Tootie had forgotten to ask why the Overlord was so interested in her sister.

"Run you fool." Vicky whispered to Tootie through clenched teeth.

And then it clicked.

Vicky was sacrificing her freedom to save Tootie.

"RUN." Vicky demanded yet again.

And so she did.

:.-_A Tired Song Keeps Playing On A Tired Radio_-.:

A/N: Fourth of five parts.

No reviewer responses today. I don't have time. Sorry. ;;

(1) "I want to love you." No real point in the password...I forget what language its in... I think it may be Latin.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.


	5. Chapter Five

**Tired Radio**

.:Squirrel Tamer:.

:.-**Chapter Five**-.:

Gawd. She was such a coward. Her sister performs the single most selfless act that was possible and Tootie had just _run_. No protests. No brave or daring moves. Just running as far and as fast as she could. How utterly _horrid_.

_No._ Tootie screeched in her mind. _No more. I'm not running anymore. I have to stand up for my sister and myself. She's the only thing I have left. Timmy's gone. My parents are gone. I don't have any friends. Vicky's the only one who would've taken me in. Because we're sisters and because she cares. And even though she's terrible, even though she's cruel, I still love her._

She skidded to a halt.

"Don't worry, Vicky. I'm not running away anymore."

:.-_Think About You_-.:

"Just wait 'til the Overlord finds out what we managed to snag. We'll be promoted to super dooper double level agents." Vicky snorted as she listened in on her captors' conversation. How on Earth did they manage to sneak up on her and Tootie? And _why _had Vicky given herself over so easily?

"I know. We'll get raises and everything. They'll probably have statues in honor of us!"

_Because you care about the little rat. You've always cared about her, even though she annoyed you to pieces. It's not like you had a choice in the matter anyway. You're sisters. You stick together. No matter what. That's just the way things are._

"Who knows? Maybe the Overlord will even let us rule with him!"

"Yeah!"

What idiots, did they really believe the Overlord would even look at them? If anyone were to rule with the Overlord it would be her. That's what he wanted in the first place after all - to rule the world side by side with Vicky, because she was the only one with enough evil and cunning to find a way to destroy Timmy Turner. Besides that, he found her 'pleasing to the eye' and suitable to bear his children.

Vicky gagged. The Overlord was old and ugly and creepy and she wanted nothing to do with him. Besides, despite how awful she was to Timmy Turner she didn't want him hurt. In fact she wanted quite the opposite. She wanted to see Timmy Turner alive and well and ready to lead the rebellion to victory, because she couldn't. Because they wouldn't follow her no matter what she did. She was a born leader with no followers. It was sad, but there was nothing she could do.

There was another reason she wanted Timmy Turner to go unscathed (a reason that she'd never tell anyone). It was the secret she had harbored for four long years. The secret buried deep inside of her yearning to break free.

She was madly in love with Timmy Turner.

But shhhh don't tell Tootie.

It'd kill whatever friendship the siblings had.

Not too mention Tootie herself.

Not that any of that mattered. Timmy was as good as dead and Tootie was running towards freedom and Vicky would have to refuse the Overlord's offer. She'd refuse and then he'd kill her...or force her to obey him. Her free will would be gone and she'd be an enemy. Who knew, maybe it would even be Timmy who destroyed her in the end as he led the rebels to victory, with Tootie staring at him with adoring eyes.

Tootie. A little girl who dreamed too much. A little girl who had too much optimism. Tootie, the youngest child, the great annoyance, and the biggest opponent in gaining Timmy Turner's heart.

Tootie, Vicky's baby sister.

She was weak and she was scared and she never fought against those who hurt her. She gave in and bowed down and never fought for what she believed in, because she was too afraid that she was wrong. Vicky had never believed that Tootie would be able to do anything, but lately the girl had been proving her wrong. Lately, Vicky had thought that maybe the youngest could handle herself. Lately, Tootie hadn't needed Vicky to protect her. It hurt, because for some foolish reason Vicky enjoyed putting down her sibling and acting like she was weak and stupid, and at the same time Vicky was...well...

_Proud_.

Too bad she'd never see her again.

"Yah!"

Then again...

Tootie screamed a battle cry as she leapt onto the soldier's back and clutched the blood red fabric of his uniform. He yelped and his gun clattered to the ground as he attempted to throw her off, but she held fast.

"Let go of my sister, you big jerk!"

_Idiot girl_, Vicky said with a smile as she quickly whirled to face the other soldier and kicked the gun neatly out of his hands, _she's going to get herself killed. Stupid kid. Everyone's always dying to play the hero._

Vicky stood directly in front of the soldier whose gun she had kicked away. He pulled back a fist and leapt for her, but she dodged to the side and came back with a harsh blow of her own. It landed neatly on the side of his cheek and he stumbled backwards, spitting blood. She grinned wickedly and held out her hands again, braced for another attack.

Behind her Tootie struggled with her guy. She was determined not to let go until he passed out from oxygen deprivation, but he was shaking with such intensity that she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to keep a hold of him.

He stopped quickly and then in an instant shifted his back to the left quite violently. Tootie was thrown from him and she flew through the air before crashing into a wall. She groaned and rubbed her back.

"Oww..."

He grunted and started after her. She blinked and then quickly jumped to her feet and began to run.

"Eek! Goawaygoawaygoaway!" She screeched as she darted behind one object and then another. The soldier simply kept punching through everything she used as a shield. She scrambled behind a large sheet on a clothesline and quickly picked up a garbage lid and held it up to protect her face. Unable to see that there was a hard, metal garbage lid in her hand, the soldier struck and ended up bashing his knuckles against hard metal. Tootie was pushed back a bit as he yelped and cradled his hand to him. She quickly emerged from behind the sheet and clunked the garbage lid down over his head. He fell to the ground.

Meanwhile Vicky was struggling in her own battle. Her opponent knew quite a few martial arts moves and Vicky's lip was bleeding profusely and her arm hurt like Hades from where he had pounded it hard.

He darted for her and she attempted to dodge, but he caught her with his arm. It hit her square in her stomach and she fell back with an 'oomph' as the air rushed out of her. She lay on the ground gasping for breath as her opponent stood above her, a sly smirk on his face. He lifted her up to look him in the eye.

"Aww is the poor girly gonna _cry_?" He taunted. "Was I too much for 'ittle Icky Vicky?" Vicky's face flushed. "Don't know what in the world the mighty Overlord would want with a weakling like you...You can't even protect yourself. What a wimp..." Vicky was seething with fury. "Oh well, at least I'm not the one ending up with such an ugly girl." _UGLY!_

Bam.

In one swift and well-placed kick to the groin, Vicky made the soldier double over in pain. She too fell down as she tried to regain her breath.

"Vicky!" A familiar voice yelled for her. She smiled and waved her sister over. Tootie hurried to bend down and helped her sister to her feet. "Are you okay?" She worried as she allowed Vicky to lean on her.

"Yeah, the bastard just knocked the wind out of me." She wheezed. The sisters began to walk away as quickly as they could from the two beaten soldiers. "What the hell did you come back for, kid?" She asked softly.

"I..." Tootie flushed red. "I didn't want them to hurt you."

"Really? I thought you hated me."

"Me too." Tootie admitted, "But the thing is...we're sisters. And you're the only person I have left. And... I guess I do love you, even though you make me mad and I hate it when you're evil and I'm terrified of you sometimes."

"Yeah well. Love you too, kid...err...Tootie."

Tootie just smiled.

:.-_Lonely Where You Are_-.:

They had reached the white door.

Tootie waited for her sister to do whatever she needed to do to make it open, but it wasn't happening so she looked around the area instead.

Somehow they had ended up back near where they had started and it seemed as if Vicky had led them around for days simply to mess with anyone who had been following them. The ground was more dirt then grass and it was the last place she'd expected the rebel headquarters to be and it worried her somewhat. Indeed a small white trailer in the middle of a large trailer park hardly seemed like the proper place to hold important meetings where future rebel plans would be decided.

"Look..." Vicky's voice startled Tootie out of her reverie. "These past two days have been...fun. It's been really nice getting to know you, Tootie, but...it ends here."

"What do you mean?" Tootie felt her heart sinking. She had hoped that she'd have a chance to get even closer to her sister. She'd been hoping that they could be actual friends someday.

Vicky looked at her younger sister carefully. It was amazing how much Tootie had changed and matured in just two days. Vicky was proud and sad at the same time.

"In there...I'm the hard ass. I yell and I scream and I fight and I just can't...I can't let them think I'm going soft. They rely on me to be the one to keep her cool at all times. They rely on me to come down hard, because no one else will. So I can't be playing favorites or protecting you. You have to make it without me to an extent. You'll probably end up on my team, but it's not for certain." Vicky grabbed her sister's shoulders. "I might not be able to do this ever again so..." She pulled the youngest child into a sisterly embrace. Tootie could feel tears running down her own cheeks.

"I understand..." Tootie whispered, though she really didn't want to. It was a shame that things had to go back to normal and that she and Vicky had to pretend to be absolute strangers, but people don't always get what they want and she knew that, she had always known that.

Vicky pulled away and smiled gently at her sister.

"Well then..." She said with a grin.

"Welcome to your new home...Tootie."

:.-_And I Won't Tell 'Em Your Name_-.:

A/N: Five of five. The end of my little mini-saga. Fin.

So what'd you guys think? Good? Bad? Too unbelievable?

I kind of want to do the actual story of what happens when Timmy wakes up and how they defeat the Overlord (anyone know who it's supposed to be?) and so on and so forth, but I doubt I will.

Yes, there were Vicky/Timmy bits. I can't help it. I'm obsessed.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it (Mainly because my internet was down for a week and this was one of the few things I had to entertain myself).

Thanks-oo for reading!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.


End file.
